Okamimaru
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Sejimaru (Grandfather) |magic=Palm Magic Payback |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Chapter 8 |image gallery= }} Okamimaru (オーカミマル Ōkamimaru) is an S-Class criminal and a member of D.O.O.M. He is originally from Kagegakure and is Sejimaru's grandson and only living relative. Appearance Okamimaru is a slim young man of average height with very sharp features, yellow eyes, and long, spiky, silver hair. He wears a form-fitting black long-sleeved shirt and loose-fitting white pants with a yellow sash tied around his waist. Though his body is quite lean, even appearing a little wiry at first glance he still holds a considerable amount of muscle mass across his frame despite being at a low body fat %. His back is noticeably wide and thick and his overall muscle development is beyond what is typically seen in people his age group. Gallery okamimarupic8.png ginfullbody.jpg okamimarupic9.png Personality Okamimaru is a laid-back and carefree person that is introverted by nature in that he greatly prefers his own company over the company of others. By his own admission he does what he does because he finds it fun and enjoys the freedom. While he is inherently anti-social, cold and arrogant he is also an immensely tenacious and spirited person. His sharp-tonged and sarcastic wit make him appear very rude and his tendency to spit out curse words and ignore social cues makes him appear socially inept. Whether he is arrogant or simply confident is a matter of opinion, one thing can be said about him - he strongly believes in his strength and his ability to persevere even when the odds are stacked against him prove he is above all else truly tenacious. At times he can appear quite sadistic, sporting a psychotic grin. He despises hypocrites and the corrupt more than anything else. Relationships |-| Others= |-| }} History As Okamimaru was a happy child who was eager to please his mother and father, his childhood was marked by dreams of being acknowledged by those around him. This changed when his village was massacred in a conflict between the Magic Council and a consort of monsters. As he grew up without the presence of his parents, Okamimaru's , especially his grandfather. Synopsis D.O.O.M arc Abilities As someone who was considered one of the most promising ninja that Kagegakure had to offer and an immediate High-Class threat, Okamimaru is a very dangerous individual. Okamimaru is powerful enough to defeat high-level mages, an S-Class Mage and even being able to fight Alexander Balmore to a draw (though Alex was in worse shape and Okamimaru had already fought several times that day) in a bloody and mostly evenly matched battle. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Okamimaru is superhumanly strong, being able to throw powerful punches and kicks with enough force to break bones and smash through walls. He can take out opponents twice his size with these strikes and severely injure and incapacitate opponents even amongst the S-Class ranking. He possesses immense grip strength, he can crush tough materials like wood, stone, human bones and even steel with his bare hands. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Okamimaru possesses well-trained reflexes that allow him to perceive high-speed movements to an impressive degree. He can move fast enough to easily dodge a barrage of magic bullets, arrows and many other projectiles with minimal movement in a small enclosed space, demonstrating incredible agility. He can perform technique and attacks before his opponent can begin to use theirs. He is exceptionally dexterous as he can throw blistering combinations in mere seconds and take the most spatially aware opponents by surprise constantly. Extreme Endurance: Because of the arduous training he did with his grandfather when he was young, Okamimaru is incredibly well-conditioned and has an absurd amount of stamina. He is able to fight for extended periods of time and run for miles on end without tiring out. He fought several squadrons of rune knights, a vice captain before going on to fight and defeat Alexander Balmore all one after the other with little to no rest in-between. His endurance and stamina correspond with his durability, being able to summon more stamina to fight even when he has past his bodies supposed limits providing it is in accordance with his willpower. Immense Durability: When he fought Alexander Balmore, the damage they inflicted upon each other was for the most part equal, however Alex almost ended up almost dying and was placed in a coma as where Okamimaru was almost fully recovered after just a few days. To accompany this superhuman durability, Okamimaru has a very high pain tolerance. Enhanced Senses: His training did not only grant him immense physical prowess but also well devolved senses that act like at times makes it appear that he a "sixth sense" of sorts. Okamimaru has very well adapted senses, allowing him great vison and hearing. During his fight with Alex, he had his sight sealed away but was still able to fight without is using only his hearing to pinpoint Alex's location. He is capable of sensing the trajectory of bullets fired from both long-range and short-range and this allows him to react accordingly. Ways of Combat : He is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant and has an obviously high fight IQ as he can copy techniques like Kain and Rex. Using his physical prowess and fight IQ he is able to overwhelm and incapacitate multiple highly skilled opponents very quickly. He is excellent at parrying and countering his opponents attacks, at his best even being able to counter some of Kain's more destructive strikes. His grandfather, Sejimaru, a world-renowned Martial Arts Master taught Okamimaru many different forms of martial arts, many of which he holds a great deal of skill with. His style of fighting puts particular emphasis on maximizing damage output via counter striking whilst adapting to an opponents style. Because of his incredible pain tolerance, stamina and durability he can fight for extended periods of time, maintain a consistent flow of damage and tire his opponent out and before finishing them off. Techniques Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Okamimaru has a tremendous degree of magic power, which is noted by his grandfather to far surpass his own. *'Expert Etherano Control': While he control is not as refined as his grandfathers, Okamimaru is very skilled at manipulating his bodies magical energies. Magic Palm Magic (掌の魔法 Tenohira no Mahō): A simple form of Magic learnt from Sejimaru, that allows Okamimaru to focus his Magic Power into the palm of his hands to augment his hand-to-hand combat. Payback (返済 Hensei): This magic allows Okamimaru to empower himself through absorption of kinetic energy typically via physical damage or magical damage during combat. The obvious weakness of this curse is that Okamimaru must withstand the pain that accompanies the damage that he receive and eventually all the damage that is accumulated potentially could be life-threating. However this weakness is what makes it's power so suitable for Okamimaru and allows him to use it to it's fullest potential - Okamimaru's incredible pain tolerance, endurance and durability are such that he can empower himself for as long as he wants providing he does not succumb to his injuries. Assorted Others Indomitable Will: Okamimaru posseses tremendous resolve. Serious injuries do not faze him and he will continue to fight past many dangerous and life-threatening injuries. He even managed to pull himself out of one of Alex's most powerful seal's with sheer force of will. Keen Intellect: Stealth Expert: Master Assasin: Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Okamimaru's physical appearance is based off of Garou from "One Punch Man". *Ōkami when written as (狼) means wolf. *Okamimaru's his grandfather, maru (丸) makes up the latter part of his name and means circle. *Okamimaru's favourite food is medium-rare steak. *Okamimaru's favourite things to do are fight and sleep. *Okamimaru's theme song is.